


Gasoline, Circus, and Newspaper

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Action, Adventure, Multi, Young Love, sorry :-(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aleco, a pyromaniac who is lowkey sexist, Godu, an aspiring clown who's in a mental arm wrestle with himself all the time, and Sila, the coolest reporter to ever live. Join this gang as hooligangs as two disaster adults supervise(?) them.DISCOUNTINUED! Sorry.





	Gasoline, Circus, and Newspaper

Aleco dragged, with great difficulty, the last tank filled with nothing but fresh gasoline vapor. Aleco didn't know the science of that, but trusted Vlax enough that it would do the trick. The air here should be enough to cause a explosion. If it didn't work he could just set fire to the trees around to get it big enough to catch attention. The fire fighters should find the building from the air with those helicopters for setting out forest fires. The air could be polluted, the people in the nearby city would have ways of keeping them safe. 

"Aleco! We're about to set it on fire!" Some adult yelled out, "If you don't get out we'll set it on fire with you inside!"

Aleco skipped down the stairs and ran out the door.

\------

Godu looked from and back at his reference sheet, covered every inch of it with clowns from the past. His design didn't look...listen, just bear with Godu. It was hard for him to envision a design that look good to him. The girl who flipped through the concept designs -which he would never show to anyone but her- had said they were good and great, but to him it just looked so...bear with Godu again. 

Sila was right. They WERE good designs but to him it wasn't good enough. Godu wanted this to be at least to his standards, which was hard because he didn't even know what his standards were. It was unclear to him if he wanted something resembling the clowns of he past or if he wanted something new and innovative. He didn't even know if clowns had traditions. Making people laugh was one tradition he knew they upheld, though after the killer clown fiasco of 2015 he wasn't sure how that still stood today. 

And that made Godu think more. Should he REALLY be a clown if he didn't know anything about actually clowning? He should consult some real clowns and find out. The clown commandments was something he knew, but did it apply to all clowns? 

Sila exploded the track his train of thought was on, "Hey why did you scrap this one? This one looks better then all of them, not saying all of them aren't good already." 

Godu pushed his wheelchair backwards to meet Sila sitting on the bed, pointing to a singular, unfinished design. She was right, this one did look better then all of them. At this point, Godu realized he'd made a bunch of clown designs. That took creativity, he could give himself that. 

The unfinished clown design was drawn by someone else, he realized, it was by his mother. He had appreciated her help, it was the closest to the thing he wanted. Maybe that was cause it came from someone else. When Godu realized he wouldn't be satisfied no matter what and leave his mom hanging he'd just tell her he would expanded on it later, like a liar. It was better then all of his designs but he couldn't tell his mom a worse lie that he would her finished design when he wanted to discover his own by himself, but he couldn't tell his goofy mom that he didn't like it either. 

Godu shook his head, and Sila gave him a look of neutral displeasure. 

It was understandable, but Sila had stuck with him even when his other friends left him hanging when he said he wanted to be a clown. His friends were great, but they didn't have the shared sense of intimacy of clowns he shared with Sila. Showing Sila his scrapped clown designs was the most intimate he'd been in a long time. 

"Well I'll make sure to promote your clown outfit when I become the best reporter in my department," Sila said.

"You're gonna become a reporter?" 

Sila nodded with enthusiasm, "Oui, and I will be he best out there. I just need a good story to set me onto the path of greatness." 

"Why not start as a reporter in a school newspaper? Or something like, a rumor collector," Godu said, "It might help you with collecting stories." 

"My dear Godu, a story won't just automatically happen, school environments have the same stuff every year. I've tried. You have to go looking for it in order to go find all of the details-"

BOOM!

What was that?!

Looking outside, the duo saw a absolutely gigantic fire. It wasn't near the city or anything, it was deep into the forest. It didn't seem like any actual trees were on fire, even if they were Godu doubted that it was the only thing on fire. Someone must've put a bomb off. The fire illuminated the night sky and at the same time it darken the sky with smoke. 

Godu heard rustling of clothes, and looking back he saw Sila putting her shoes and coat on. 

Godu got his shoes and coat on too.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm really sorry to be * that * kind of writer but I've been focusing on other projects and by doing that I've lost interest in this one. I WILL make more original works and a few fics and I MIGHT pick this back up if I ever get inspo for it but for now this will be dropped. I shouldn't have picked up a story was wasn't 100% confident in but this was only supposed to be a practice thing where it wasn't REALLY official and had a lot of effort put into this. When I'm done with the other stories I'll pick this one up.  
> BUT I am making a different story with similar elements so I guess if you want to stick around for it you can. Read unordinary on webtoon and that's all I have to say.


End file.
